Life after America's Newest Sensation
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: After the warblers and Kurt's adventure during America's Newest Sensation, it's time to try and make it in the music industry. It's a path with ups and downs, with meeting the right and the wrong people and having highs and lows. This is their story. Sequel to America's Newest Sensation
1. Introduction

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue stylish suit with a black tie.

Carefully he let his hand wander through his hair, trying to make it look the a bit more playful.

His mind kept going through things he thought he might have forgotten in his haste.

His mind finally came to ease when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the warmth of another body behind him.

"Are you nervous," the voice said softly in his ear.

"Only a little," Kurt chuckled nervously.

Blaine pressed a soft kiss against his cheek before he turned Kurt around in his arms.

"You don't have any reason to be," Blaine said with a smile as he pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"But what if no one came," Kurt whispered shyly.

Blaine shrugged, "I honestly don't think that will happen. It's your first album Kurt. I'm sure all those fans who voted for you during the competition would love to see you again."

Kurt felt a smile tug at his lips. "But you aren't sure either, are you?"

Blaine shook his head and pressed his lips against Kurt's for a soft kiss. "I'm 100 % sure there will be tons of people."

Another kiss was pressed against Kurt's lips and before they knew it, they were almost melting into each other and Kurt's back was pressed against the mirror.

It seemed to work fully as Kurt's mind totally forgot about the signing, about the album and the weeks he had spent in the studio.

All he was thinking about was Blaine and how much he had missed him in those busy times.

In the background he heard the door of his room open but his mind didn't seem to make the connection.

"Ok lovebirds, I know you've missed each other but it's your first signing Kurt. Let's get going," Nick said from where he was leaning against the doorway.

Kurt pressed one last kiss against Blaine's lips before letting go with a groan of annoyance.

"Why did we decide to room with these 2? We could have gotten our own apartment," Kurt pouted.

Blaine chuckled as he took his jacket from the bed, "You know you would miss them if they were gone."

Nick nodded his head with what looked like a smirk on his face before he turned around and left to get Jeff.

Blaine stretched out his hand and let a wide grin spread on his face, "common Kurt, let's get going. It's your big day after all."

Kurt took a deep breath before he took Blaine's hand.

A smile spread on his lips as he saw Jeff and Nick waiting by the door, equally styled to perfection.

He was happy knowing his friends would be there for the big day.

They made their way down the stairs towards the cab that was waiting at the door of their apartment complex.

They managed to all get in the cab and before Kurt knew it they were on their way towards the music shop where he would be introducing his first album.

Jeff and Nick kept teasing him the whole time, asking if he was nervous and telling the worst jokes ever.

It was a good thing he was used so much to these guys.

And then they were one street away from the music shop.

Blaine took Kurt's hand into his, "we are almost there."

Kurt could only nod.

* * *

 **And we are back with a sequel like promised! If you are new to this story, I'd like to welcome you. I think it will be possible to read this story without the prequel but I think it will make more sense if you read America's Newest Sensation first. For everyone who already know this story, welcome back :) . I'd also like to tell you happily I passed all my exams (yeay!) and I'll have more time again now. Hope to see you next chapter! Lots of love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1: signing session

A row was waiting outside the shop. People were sitting on the floor or standing and talking to other people.

Kurt looked out of the window with his mouth half open. "This isn't for me right," he asked as he turned around again and looked at Blaine, Jeff and Nick.

"You deserve it," Blaine smiled softly as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

The car stopped in front of the shop and Kurt could hear some of the fans shout out for him.

He let out a chuckle in his daze, still not quite getting it all.

He opened the door after a deep breath and waved at the people who were now all standing up and waving at him.

"Thank you for waiting," he said as he felt a hand take his from next to him.

The shouting only got louder since Jeff, Nick and Blaine had made their way out of the car.

They followed the manager who was waiting outside the store inside, passing the row of fans who were all grinning at him, some taking pictures with their phones.

Kurt knew that tumblr and twitter were probably already going nuts, for sure since he brought the warblers.

Unfortunately, the warblers hadn't been able to get a record deal yet.

Kurt knew how much it affected the guys but he knew it would be happening soon. There was no way that these guys didn't belong in the music industry.

And they had still kept up with their fanbase, making videos on their youtube account, making their fanbase grow even more.

He knew it was only a matter of time.

They were leaded to the end of the shop were a table was standing with a chair waiting for him.

Behind the table hung a huge poster of Kurt's new album. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he noticed.

The warblers got their own chairs, sitting behind Kurt.

Kurt had warned them it might be boring for them but they still had really wanted to come along, join Kurt in one of his most important moment.

The manager of the shop walked towards Kurt and the warblers, giving each of them a bottle of water and giving them some more information about how everything would go.

When everything was figured out, the security went towards the doors of the shop and opened them.

Immediately the shop started to fill with the people who had been waiting outside. It made Kurt a bit nervous that so many people were here for him. He didn't want to disappoint.

He let his nerves slide away and put a smile on his face as the first girl in the row got the ok to walk towards him from the security guy.

She walked towards him, a blush forming on her cheeks, as she gave Kurt her cd.

"Looks like you are the first one. I hope you didn't have to wait too long outside," Kurt said as he took the booklet out of the cd and put his autograph on it.

The girl stuttered as she took the signed cd, "no, it was worth it."

She had her phone in her hand and looked behind Kurt, "would it be possible to have a picture with you and the warblers?"

Kurt looked at the others who shrugged, "of course."

They all joined Kurt behind the table. Kurt and Blaine smiled widely while Jeff and Nick decided to do a weird thing with their faces.

The girl giggled, "thank you so much."

Kurt took a seat again and smiled as he watched the girl walk away. Giving her a last wave as she walked to the checkout. He looked at the row still waiting and knew he would be up for a long afternoon.

But it was so worth it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt let himself fall on the bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he felt himself already slowly fall asleep.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Kurt and he felt Blaine's wild curly hair tickle his chin as he tucked his face in Kurt's chest.

"You were amazing this afternoon. How you took your time to talk with every fan and take with everyone a picture," Blaine said quietly as he pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck.

"Thank you for coming along with me," Kurt said with a voice heavy with sleep. "I should thank Jeff and Nick as well tomorrow."

"Everything for you, Kurt," Blaine smiled against his chest. "Now let's get some sleep. I know how tired you must be."

Kurt gave him a half nod, already letting sleep take over.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter as we are slowly going into this story. I'm working on the second chapter which will probably be posted next weekend. Thank you for the reviews, following and favoriting this story. It's really nice to see that people are finding their way to the sequel :) lots of love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: a meeting

Kurt walked into the huge building. Not even looking up anymore, as he was slowly getting used to it.

The woman at the reception smiled at him as he walked up towards her. He didn't even have to introduce himself anymore, which was really kind of strange to him.

"Kurt Hummel. You are expected at the third floor," she said kindly.

He thanked her and said goodbye as he made his way towards the elevator.

When the doors finally opened, he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

His mind went a million places as he kept thinking about why he was asked for a meeting.

He had been here multiple times already, but that was to discuss the album, to discuss some concerts and to talk about publicity.

Now there wasn't really a reason for him to be here and of course, they hadn't really specified why he was needed.

Blaine had reassured him that it was probably nothing. Reminding him about all the love he had gotten for the album.

The doors of the elevator opened slowly.

Kurt made his way towards the large meeting room made of glass.

A large table was already filled with somewhere around 10 very important looking older men and women. His manager was standing in the front, talking animatedly with his hands.

Kurt knocked on the closed door and waited a few seconds before he opened it carefully.

All people at the table looked up at him. Some smiling at him, some not even reacting.

"I was told to come in," Kurt said quietly as he waited by the door.

His manager smiled at him and waved towards the table, where one chair was still empty. "Take a seat, Kurt. Take a seat. We've been waiting for you."

Kurt took a seat at the huge round table and looking up expectantly towards his manager.

"Your album has been doing very well in the charts, Kurt," his manager said, pointing at the PowerPoint that was playing behind him.

A few graphs were showing with quite a few numbers. Most of which Kurt didn't even understand.

"You've been steadily hanging out at place 3 in the America top 100 and fight song is getting close to another number 1 position, steadily growing again now your album is out."

Kurt nodded his head. He had tried to keep up with all the charts, freaking out with the warblers when they had noticed how the album had been standing on number 3.

Although that wasn't his favorite moment since winning the competition. His favorite moment to had come along 2 days after winning the competition. He and Blaine were in the car driving towards the beach for a quiet day off when fight song started playing on the radio station.

Kurt had let his mouth fall open while Blaine turned up the radio very loud. "Oh my god Kurt that's you. They are playing you on the radio."

In the end, Blaine had parked his car at the side of the road until the song had ended before wrapping Kurt in a hug and kissing him senseless.

Kurt let a smile spread on his lips as he listened to his manager.

"We've followed social media and we've been keeping up with how well you have been doing in the charts, how many radio spins you have gotten and we think the time is right to do a tour," a man said at the table. Kurt recognized him as the boss of the music label as they had met briefly when he had come to sign his contract.

Kurt looked a bit shocked at them. "Really?" he asked.

His manager Mike smiled towards him, "Really. The plan is that you'll be doing around 10 to 15 concerts during the tour, meaning you'll be gone for at least 3 weeks to a month with the time in between. We're still figuring out where you'll be doing concerts."

Kurt nodded his head, "when will I know more details about this because there will be things I need to arrange before I leave."

Mike agreed with him, "You are absolutely right and we think we'll be able to give you all the full information in two weeks. We'll have a second meeting then and go over the places we'll go at and you can give you input on it all."

Another question made itself known in Kurt's mind. "Will I be going on tour alone?"

The men at the table chuckled. "Of course not," Mike said. "There will be a whole crew and I'll be coming along with you. There will be also the musicians so we can provide live music.

Kurt shook his head, "No, that wasn't what I meant. I wanted to know if there will be some other artist joining me on the road?"

Mike was smiling now, "we have a few options for a support act. We got some new very talented people signed to this label that would love to go on tour with you."

Kurt hesitated a moment before he decided to just go for it. "What if I know someone who could join me on this tour?"

Mike frowned a bit, "well of course we prefer someone from the label to join you on tour. I mean, it's only logical for us."

Kurt let his hand wander through his hair. "Look, I totally understand that. But it's my first tour ever and I'd like to have as much input as possible to make it my own. With that, I'd also like to go on tour with someone I'm comfortable with. Not with a stranger."

The meeting room became really quiet and Kurt let himself fall back against his chair. He could almost hear them say it already that they would just have to skip the tour if that was his thought on it.

Mike was sharing glances with the big boss and after what felt like minutes, it seemed like they had come to an agreement.

"Ok, how about you tell us who you'd like to join you on tour?" Mike asked.

Kurt didn't hesitate a second, "The warblers. I know them very well and it would be an opportunity for them to get back on stage after the competition. You all know they were one of the fan favorites and the fact we both competed at America's Newest Sensation only means more publicity."

Mike grimaced a bit, "Kurt, they aren't even signed by a label."

Kurt shrugged, "I know they haven't. But I promise you if you give them this chance, we could make an amazing tour with the four of us."

The room became quiet again and Kurt sighed quietly under his breath.

"How about I give you guys some time to think about it. I'm sure there will be other meeting to arrange things and figure things out."

Mike nodded his head and told Kurt he could leave for today and they would get in touch with him.

Kurt felt relieve as he left the room, knowing they would probably discussing for a long time.

He just hoped they would keep in mind his opinion. All he could do was keep his fingers crossed and hope they would make the right decision.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **It's been a long long time. I know. Life has been incredibly bussy. But on the bright side, I have two more months to go and I have a three month vacation (hopefully!). In the meantime, I'll give you all a chapter I started a bit ago and have now found the time to finish. For all the people still here :) I don't know when I'll be able to update, but know I'll update as soon as I have the time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Lots of love xoxo**


End file.
